Un Noël de Rêve
by Sakurache
Summary: One shot Hors Sujet : Je vous laisse  re découvrir cette petite fic qui se déroule à Noël et qui pourrait se situer au cours de la saison 2. Ce one shot a gagné le premier prix du dernier concours de fanfictions sur Supernatural Hypnoweb. Bonne lecture !


Sam Winchester se réveilla en sursaut, une fois encore. Depuis quelques temps, il avait des visions étranges accompagnées de maux de tête carabinés mais bien sûr, il n'en avait rien dit à son frère. Il savait pourtant qu'un jour ou l'autre il aurait une nouvelle crise et qu'il ne pourrait plus lui cacher la vérité. Sam espérait seulement que ça ne serait ni aujourd'hui, ni demain car les fêtes de Noël rendaient Dean suffisamment sur les nerfs comme ça. Le cadet des Winchester n'en était pas vraiment fan non plus. Il faut dire que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait connu de véritable Noël avec la famille réunie autour d'une dinde aux marrons.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son grand frère qui dormait toujours à poing fermé et se remémora l'affaire dont ils s'occupaient pour chasser les restes de son cauchemar. Ils étaient dans une petite ville de l'Utah pour une affaire classique de Poltergeist. Cependant, en fouinant dans les affaires de la ville, ils avaient entendu parler d'une boutique de soi-disant magie tenue par un type plutôt louche. Curieux, ils avaient décider d'aller voir et c'est ainsi que quelques heures après le cauchemar de Sam, les Winchester pénétrèrent dans la boutique du sorcier. Tout un bric-à-brac de potions, d'objets porte-bonheur, d'outils de malédiction présumés s'offrait à eux. Ils firent un tour jusqu'à tomber sur un objet que Dean trouvait intéressant. Une pierre de quartz rose et ovale avait attirer son attention avec son écriteau : Détectrice de démons.

- T'es pas sérieux là ? demanda Sam.

- Pourquoi pas Sammy ? ça marche peut-être.

- Mais bien sûr ! ironisa le cadet. Vieux, y'a que l'eau bénite et peut-être certains sorts pour les démons. Je t'interdis de payer pour un truc comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? Le fric, c'est pas un problème.

- Par principe, c'est tout.

- Très bien.

Dean regarda à droite et à gauche avant de subtiliser discrètement la pierre sous le regard ahuri de Sam.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on l'achète, ok, mais moi j'ai envie d'essayer.

Sam soupira bruyamment et sursauta en constatant qu'un homme se tenait derrière eux, apparu comme par magie. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarquer le manège de l'aîné des Winchester.

- Bonjour Messieurs, puis-je vous aider ?

- Non merci. On regardait juste mais on va y aller. On a un rendez-vous très important, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean observa son frère qui ne répondait pas. Il lui donna un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes.

- Heu…Oui, c'est ça. Très important.

Une fois de retour à l'hôtel, ils préparèrent leur sac. Le départ approchait maintenant que leur affaire était résolue. On vînt alors frapper à leur porte.

- Bonjour ! J'ai appris que vous étiez sur le départ alors comme c'est Noël demain laissez-moi vous offrir un verre de lait de poule bien chaud ! fanfaronna une jolie blonde déguisée en Mère Noël.

- Pourquoi pas ? répondit Dean en prenant deux verres sur le plateau que lui tendait la jeune femme avec un sourire charmeur.

Il la remercia et referma la porte. Il but tout de suite une gorgée et donna son verre à Sam qui en but quelques gouttes à son tour.

- Il a un goût bizarre ce truc, tu ne trouves pas ? demanda Sam en posant son verre sur la table.

- Je sais pas…Mais la fille était canon !

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, ça c'était bien son frère ! Mais ce geste lui fit tourner la tête. Il se sentait tout d'un coup nauséeux.

- Dean !

Mais son frère était dans le même état. Ils parvinrent à peine à s'approcher de leur lit respectif avant de s'écrouler dans un sommeil profond. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau laissant entrer le propriétaire de la boutique de magie venu récupérer son bien. Une fois la pierre de nouveau en sa possession, il observa un instant les deux frères endormis, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage.

- Faîtes de beaux rêves…

Lorsque Sam ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait seul dans une chambre qui lui semblait inconnue. Il sortit dans le couloir et y découvrit son frère qui semblait aussi désemparé que lui.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- J'en ai aucune idée…répondit d'abord Dean.

Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il connaissait cette maison. Il descendit l'escalier menant au salon, son frère sur les talons et vit dans un coin de la pièce un énorme sapin illuminé avec une dizaine de paquets à son pied. Par la fenêtre, ils découvrirent un paysage magnifique, la rue était complètement blanche de neige.

- Sam…On est chez nous.

- Chez nous ?

- On est dans le Kansas, à Lawrence.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible.

Les frères Winchester s'approchèrent de la fenêtre et observèrent un instant l'énorme bonhomme de neige dans le jardin qui leur souriait de biais. Sam ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Il ressemble à Jack Frost…

- Sammy ! Ne me dis pas que t'as toujours la trouille de Jack ! se moqua son aîné.

- Bien sûr que non ! Dean, j'étais jeune…

- Ouais, tu croyais encore que _Dr Quinn, femme médecin_ c'était passionnant !

- Oh la ferme !

- Les garçons ?

Une voix féminine les interrompit. Une voix que Dean connaissait bien mais il ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des années. Ils se retournèrent lentement et découvrirent Mary Winchester en chemise de nuit blanche en bas de l'escalier.

- Maman…

- Maman ? répéta Sam.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes déjà debout ? Vous avez pourtant passer l'âge d'être excité par Noël…

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard. Impossible, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Mais Mary poursuivit.

- Si vous réveillez votre père, il va être grincheux…

- Papa est là ? questionnèrent les frères en chœur.

- Bien sûr ! Où voulez-vous qu'il soit le jour de Noël ?

Les garçons restèrent bouche bée un instant mais avant qu'ils aient pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sam entendit son téléphone sonnait dans sa poche. Il le prit et l'observa un instant. C'était bien le sien, le même que dans la réalité. Il décrocha, hésitant. La voix de Jessica retentit.

- Chéri, j'en ai encore pour quelques heures. Tu veux bien récupérer Bryan ? Je vous rejoins chez tes parents dès que je peux.

- Jessica ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que ça soit ? Désolé je dois y aller. A tout à l'heure !

- Attends !

Mais il était trop tard. Intrigué, Sam questionna sa mère sous le regard interrogateur de Dean.

- Maman, est-ce que Jessica et moi sommes toujours ensemble ?

- Ensemble ? Chéri, vous êtes mariés !

- Mariés ? répéta Dean, ahuri. Mais Mary poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suppose qu'elle veut que tu récupère Bryan…

- Heu…oui. Où est-ce que je suis censé récupérer Bryan ?

- A la crèche de l'hôpital bien sûr ! Jessica doit finir encore en retard son service.

- Bien sûr…répéta de nouveau Dean, ironique cette fois.

- Et quand vous reviendrez, tout sera prêt.

Les deux frères restèrent silencieux une bonne partie de la route les menant vers l'hôpital de Lawrence. Par chance, Dean avait toujours l'Impala dans ce monde alternatif. Il avait eu peur d'avoir comme son frère une femme et des enfants qui l'auraient obligé à obtenir une voiture familiale, grande et tout confort, le summum de l'horreur pour l'aîné des Winchester. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas et Dean ne savait pas vraiment si ça devait le combler de joie ou l'attrister de voir que même dans une vie normale, il n'avait pas sa propre famille. Une fois qu'une infirmière sexy les ait guidé vers la crèche de l'hôpital, ils poussèrent les portes et entrèrent. Le petit espace était rempli d'enfants qui braillaient. Un spectacle horrifiant qui fit frissonné Sam. L'un comme l'autre des Winchester observèrent tour à tour les différents enfants présents.

- Alors…C'est lequel le tien ? demanda Dean, moqueur.

- Aucune idée…J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai un gosse.

- Ouais…Moi non plus.

- Papa ! Oncle Dean !

Un petit brun se précipita vers eux et enlaça Sam. Il ne lui arrivait même pas à la taille.

- Bryan ?

Le petit leva des yeux verts vers le cadet des Winchester qui le frappèrent. Il se reconnut quand il était jeune. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, et comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie, il se pencha et prit Bryan dans ses bras.

- Papa, Maman elle a dit que je pouvais regarder Jack aujourd'hui….dit le petit, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, d'un air de conspirateur.

- Jack ? demanda son père.

- Tu sais ! Jack, le squelette, avec le Papa Noël…

- Tu parles de L'Etrange Noël de Monsieur Jack ? questionna Oncle Dean.

- C'est ça, Tonton. Je peux Papa ? Dis, dis, dis !

- D'accord, d'accord. On verra ça.

- Ouais !

- Les portes battantes de la crèche s'ouvrirent à nouveau et une présence féminine se fit sentir à coté d'eux.

- Maman !

Sam tourna la tête et ne put réprimer un nouveau frisson. Jessica était là, encore plus belle que dans son souvenir, un sourire magnifique sur son visage d'ange, ses cheveux relevés en queue de cheval. Elle portait encore sa tenue de médecin, supposa Dean.

- Jessica…

- Je pensais être en retard, mais finalement je suis là !

Sam était comme en transe. Il mit Bryan dans les bras de Dean et marcha vers la jolie blonde avant de la serrer dans ses bras comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Dean grimaça en attrapant le petit Winchester comme il le pouvait mais pas très à l'aise devant tant de perfection, il voulait que tout ceci se termine vite. Ce monde était loin d'être aussi parfait qu'il paraissait.

Deux heures plus tard, Sam mettait la table dans la salle à manger pendant que Jessica et Mary s'activaient dans la cuisine et que John jouait avec Bryan dans le salon. Dean, après avoir fait un rapide tour dans la maison avec son détecteur de champs magnétiques qu'il avait gardé dans sa poche, devait parler seul à seul avec son frère. Il s'approcha de lui dans la salle à manger et lui chuchota d'abord :

- Il faut qu'on parle…

- Quoi ?

- Faut qu'on trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Sam posa les derniers couverts qu'il avait dans la main et se tourna vers Dean.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin Sam, ce n'est pas notre réalité !

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- J'en sais rien, Papa et Maman sont en vie avec nous ainsi que Jess, vous êtes mariés, tu as un fils…ironisa l'aîné.

- Justement, c'est parfait. Ça fait un peu _La petite maison dans la prairie_ mais elle me plaît bien cette réalité à moi.

- Je t'en prie Sam…

- Tu es juste jaloux.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai bien remarqué ton air dans la voiture. Tu as la même caisse, tu n'as pas de femme ni même de petite amie, d'enfants, ou quoi que ce soit qui te rattache vraiment à une vie normale dans ce monde et ça te terrifie !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi. Je ne veux pas d'une vie normale !

- Tu dis ça maintenant mais je suis sûr que tu ne veux pas chasser toute ta vie et finir comme Bobby !

- Ne mêle pas Bobby à cette histoire. Et d'ailleurs, la question n'est pas là. Ce n'est pas notre monde, nous ne pouvons pas rester, point final.

Sam hésita mais finit par capituler, surtout pour que son frère arrête de le gonfler. Il soupira et répondit :

- D'accord, mais après le repas.

Tous s'installèrent autour de la table soigneusement décorée et les Winchester eurent le Noël qui leur avait tant manqué. A regarder les membres de sa famille en vie, heureux, et réunis autour de lui, Dean eut un doute. Finalement, il n'était peut-être pas aussi mal que ça ce monde alternatif. Mais au moment où il pensait ça, il ouvrit les yeux dans la petite chambre du motel de l'Utah. Sam à ses cotés se réveilla à son tour. Ils se levèrent en silence, encore dans les brumes de ce rêve qui leur avait semblé si réel. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulés et la nuit était tombé depuis un certain temps à présent. Dean jeta les deux tasses de lait de poule et prit son sac avant de sortir de la chambre. Sam fit de même et c'est seulement une fois sur le parking à coté de l'Impala qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient vraiment revenus dans la réalité, la vraie, la leur. Encore troublés, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait quoi dire. Soudain, de drôles de petites boules blanches tombèrent du ciel. Ils levèrent les yeux vers le ciel foncé de nuages et observèrent la neige qui tombait. Quelque part, une cloche sonnait minuit.

- Joyeux Noël Sam.

- Joyeux Noël Dean.

THE END


End file.
